creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Empty Mirrors
Haven't you ever looked in the mirror once only to be baffled about the movement of your body and the reflection copying it? Everyone has when they were a child... well what if I told you, it was not just a reflection, but a different universe... Kid's have gone missing only to return day's later... the parent's simply imply "it's a miracle!" but... those kid's that returned never looked into the mirror around their parents since when they did. The mirror's never shown there reflection anymore. There was once a incident were I witnessed.. these occurrence's... in which I would wake up in the night, only to hear the voice in the back of my head. Go... to were you must go. I would hear it every night, it all happened when my grand mother brought that old dusty fancy mirror of hers for my mother. But one night, it specifically said, "Mirrors call, Mirror's fall, Mirror's Desire, Mirror's want, you," and it would never stop chanting those word's into my head, until I decided to end it, or so I thought. I reached the attic were my mom put the mirror, as I went closer to the mirror I realized, those weren't voices in my head. I was so wrong at thinking those were voices in my head. I ran back downstairs closing the attic, and I ran to my mother's room crying from what I heard. I knew it would be worse if I told my mom, cause she would flip if she knew I wandered the house at night, so I played it off with the simple, "I had a bad nightmare mom!" And of course she let me lay in bed with her so I would not be scared anymore. I woke up the next day only to run for my clothes and run for the front door to get out of the house. I knew what was in there, and how mad it might be from the failure at luring me into whatever it wanted to do to me. I talked with some of my friend's outside, they said it was ghosts and monsters and maybe boogie man; typical child horror stories. I wanted to smack them into their senses that it wasn't regular horror stories or child story's. We were all 7-9 so it was normal for us to believe in these stuff. When it became night time, I prepared myself with all the equipment I can find. I hid in my pillow fort, held a water gun and a pot cover hoping I can kill this thing that talked to me at night. I eventually fell asleep, only to wake up to find out someone took my water gun, pot cover and destroyed my pillow fort. I panicked only to think, "My mom... shes always a neat mother, god dammit mom do you have to be neat always?" I started to hear the voices again, they would speak in a manner as if, they knew I don't want to be here anymore, and they knew my desires. Thought's raced my mind, especially the thought "Did it want to... save me?" I got up from my bed and headed towards the attic and straight towards the mirror. I stopped in front of the mirror and stared deeply into my reflection, it looks back at me with a slightly different expression, a begging expression. I looked at it straight in the eye and said, "What do you want?" I tried to be as cool as I can, but I knew I sounded stupid. I looked at the reflection and I saw it move slightly, reaching towards me. I stayed frozen as if someone glued me to my spot. The reflection came closer and closer, each minute. Eventually he grabbed me, then I understood what the mirror meant by save me. I was pulled into the mirror and the reflection was pulled out, and he grabbed the nearest object and smashed the mirror. How did it save me? Reflections are what you are... a trapped soul looking for a opportunity to be... free. I truly did witness... him going away, being free. Category:Reality